<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Corruption by Taeunnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813917">Sweet Corruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie'>Taeunnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Corruption, Corruption Kink, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cock riding, sinning to the highest degree!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot lemon with Simeon and gender neutral mc!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It should be absolutely illegal for him to look this good under me. The way he tries so hard to keep his purity while he reluctantly rolls his hips against mine drives me crazy. It only makes me want him more. My own greed could honestly give Mammon a run for his money, if he has any left.</p>
<p>His silent whimpers only encourages me to go further. To do more. I lean in closer to the shell of his ear and I can clearly hear the little prayer he struggles to get out, but I won’t let him. I slowly lick up the shell of his ear which cause him to shudder a shy moan. I tighten around his cock with excitement accompanied with a moan of my own and it just proves how much I want to ruin him.</p>
<p>I can’t help but tease him. tell him how good he feels inside of me but I still want more. I try to provoke him the best way I know how too. Although it hurts, I tease him again. Tell him that there is no angel that could fuck a human this good. <i>There’s no way he could fuck me this good if he were still an angel</i>. It might’ve worked too well.</p>
<p>His demeanor had changed entirely. His hands rested firmly on my hips as he lifted me to match his new, more confident pace. It was my turn to moan for him like the needy whore I was. I could feel his bright blue eyes taking in the image of my face forming in pleasure that only he could give to me and he chuckled. He praised me while calling me names that only made me weaker to his touch. Just like that, his beautiful little slut. <i>His pretty little demon</i>.</p>
<p>He doesn’t stop after I cum. Either as punishment for making him sin to the highest degree. Or was it because he was needy too. I don’t feel too bad for what I did. I want him to keep going. I want him to fill me to his hearts content. After all, I’m nothing but a whore for this used-to-be angel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this piece, be sure to follow me on tumblr @sevensins-stuff for more content!♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>